Labor of Love
by OSUSprinks
Summary: Writing is a labor of love, too. Isn't it? Written for the Charming Roots Boards in March '08. Pomona has many labors of love.


_A/N: Written for a Charming Roots Boards Challenge in May '08. _

* * *

Pomona stretched her arms over her head, releasing the tension in her shoulders, and smiled as she admired her work. Repotting her fanged geraniums might be a labor of love for her, but it was hard labor none the less. With a wave of her wand, the melodic sounds of Santana's latest album filled the greenhouse and Pomona, swaying to the jazzy beat, made her way to the small seating area in the corner of her personal greenhouse for a cup of tea and perhaps a short nap.

It was Saturday and somehow she had managed to leave the day commitment free. There were no tutoring sessions, her lessons plans were complete, and a couple diligent sixth years, acting as her greenhouse assistants, had cleaned, trimmed, and pruned everything in her other greenhouses leaving no extra work for her. It was not even a Hogsmeade Day. Such peaceful Saturdays were few and far between as Pomona had found in her many years at Hogwarts and she was determined this would be a quiet one, filled with only those she loved most and, as Filius was holding a study session for his OWL and NEWT students, she was left with her plants.

Settling into the old, overstuffed armchair with a sigh of contentment, Pomona propped her feet up on the matching ottoman and considered resting her eyes a few moments before making that cup of tea. It had been a stressful week, one filled with hard decision-making and though she had finally made a decision late the night before, she was still feeling the effects of a weeks worth of tossing and turning. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the inevitable doubts that entered her mind as she tried to relax. She reassured herself that it was only natural to be a bit afraid of what was to come, after all Filius had admitted to feeling the same.

Pomona barely had time to register the sound of the greenhouse door being thrown open before a small, plump boy with a rounded face and wavy hair she would recognize anywhere was crouching beside her.

"Hide me!" He whispered to her.

Pomona paused, listening to a group of students race past the door as it slowly swung closed. Her first instinct was to pull the frightened, young boy into a comforting hug as she would of only a few months ago, but he had worked so hard to treat her as he would any other professor that she could not ruin it for him now.

"What exactly am I hiding you from, Mr. Longbottom?" Pomona smiled to take the edge of her comment. She patted the chair across from her, and he sat. Dark brown eyes studied her intently as if deciding how much he could tell her. Pomona recognized the look from years before when his father had sat in the same chair. She felt her chest tighten at the thought. In a more comforting tone, she spoke again. "Running from them only makes it worse, dear."

She set about making tea and pretended not to notice as he tried to keep from crying.

"I know, but I'm just not brave, not like Dad."

Again, Pomona was reminded of the Neville. He had once said nearly the same thing about his own father. She wondered how he would feel if he knew his son felt that way about him.

"You know, Frankie, your father wasn't always a war hero. Once he was a first year at Hogwarts the same as you, and he was bullied by other students as well."

Shock registered across his face. "But, he was friends with Harry Potter!"

She smiled at the indignation in his voice. "Yes, but Neville had his own battles to fight; he even had to stand up to his friends, Harry included, from time to time. And Harry and the rest of your father and mother's friends had their bullies as well." She poured them both a cup of tea and offered him a biscuit. "Just because a person is bullied, it doesn't mean that they are a coward, it means the bully is a coward."

With eyes full of hope and a mouth full of crumbling biscuit, he said, "You really believe that, Gran?"

Pomona smiled inwardly at the slip, his first all year long, and opened her arms to him. In an instant, he was in her lap, letting her hold him close. She squeezed him tightly, knowing it would not be much longer before the boy, who was as much a grandson to her and Filius as if Neville or Hannah was one of their own, would think himself too grown up to be held.

"I do, Frank, I do." With one last squeeze, she patted his shoulder and let him go. "Now, I do believe it is nearly dinnertime and I have it on good authority that someone's favorite pot roast with carrots and potatoes is on the menu tonight. I can nearly smell the cooked onions from here, can't you?" The boy smiled and nodded. "Well, wash your face in my sink and then up to the castle with you."

With a kiss on the cheek, he was gone almost as quickly as he had appeared and Pomona sank back into her chair. She made a mental note to send a short owl to Neville that evening. Perhaps a letter from his father would help boost Frank's confidence.

"Everything alright, dear?" Filius ran a hand through her greying hair and began massaging her shoulders. "I passed young Frank on the way in and he looked like he had been crying."

"Oh just a bit of bullying, but I think we have it sorted out." His capable hands moved to her neck, continuing the massage. "I will miss that."

"Miss what, my love?"

She sighed as he ran his fingers over her collarbones and then lower, enjoying the casual robes she had chosen for the day and their open collar. "Helping students and watching as they grow."

His hands stilled. "Pomona, you can always change your mind. It's not as if we have set any real plans yet, much less told anyone."

She turned in her chair and smiled up at her husband.

When he had come to Hogwarts, so long ago, Filius had only planned to stay a year or two, while he figured out what to do with his days of dueling behind him. They met at the first gathering that had been held for the staff and by the end of that week he had asked her out on a date. They were married that next summer and Filius had never mentioned leaving Hogwarts again, until the year before.

He was right, she knew. It was time for them to go. She had been a professor at Hogwarts more years of her life than she had not and it was time to give back to herself, and to Filius.

"You would stay for me?"

Filius leaned down and kissed her before answering. "I made that decision the evening I met you and I have never regretted it." He sat down on the arm of her chair, resting an arm behind her.

She leaned into him, snuggling into his chest. "I thank you for that dear, but you are right. It is time for us to retire."

"Are you sure?" He seemed hesitant, but at her affirming nod, he let out a whoop of joy before kissing her soundly.

When he finally broke the kiss, Pomona giggled happily. "I suppose I was sure even when you mentioned it last year, but I was worried about dear Frank. I know most students come to Hogwarts with no support network here, but he is such a sensitive boy, so much like his father."

"Well, love, I don't think you need to worry. He will be fine. I don't believe you have ever lost one of your first years yet. Besides I have a feeling, were we to leave, he would have an even closer relative to visit."

She watched as his face lit up in an excited grin. "What are you talking about?"

"Last year, Hannah came to see me to ask if you were planning on retiring. Neville has been dreaming of taking your position for years and she wanted to know whether she should encourage him or not. They are the reason I have been bringing up retirement. We both know he isn't happy lecturing and would rather be somewhere he can get his hands in the dirt, just like someone else I know."

He kissed her nose as he teased her, but Pomona was too focused on his words. She had no idea Neville wanted her job. She had known since his first year that he had a gift for Herbology and encouraged him to study the area after Hogwarts, but he had never mentioned working there.

"Well then, I guess that's that," she said slowly, still taking it in. Neville would be a wonderful addition to the staff and there was no one she would be more comfortable leaving her students with. She smiled as she thought about it.

"So we will retire at the end of this year?"

She nodded again, her smile growing as she saw how happy he truly was.

"Then dance with me."

Filius grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair, holding her close as the Spanish guitar continued to play throughout the greenhouse. They danced the evening away secure in the knowledge that whatever came next in their lives, they would always have each other._  
_


End file.
